The Art of Spying
by Chazelle Arcani
Summary: A world where downwolders and humans live in peace, but there are always those rebellious ones. A secret organization of spies keeping safe the innocent. But an old Upriser of Spy HQ is back. Jace and family are up for the task to stop him. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Yahoo! I'm back my fans! :D Over Spring Break I've been trying to take all the free time I have to transfer my chapters into a notebook I bought for this story. All the chapters were on my iPod so it took a lot of time, not to mention the finger cramps! Ugh... Anyway, since summer break is almost upon me I will most likely have a little more free time to work on this story. And those of you that knew of my other story: _The Art of Swords_, don't worry ! It will be coming back in the Summer of 2012! But, then again I have CST's in May, so during that month I may be busy with studying. XP*Sigh* Oh well! You can expect more updates and revisions as well. As I said beofre, I have made this chapter longer and more detailed! Check out my profile for some polls and updates. I have also been busy with reading fanfictions as well. But, enough about the time period and yada yada yada.~ Lets get back to the story! **

_**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT _own the Motrtal Instruments Series or anything else affiliated with it. All the wonderful characters go to Cassandra Clare._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Jace Herondale! Where are you? You are in so much trouble when I find you! Plus, you're totally buying new lipstick!" yelled a tall beauteous girl. Her name was Isabelle or Izzy for a nickname. She had charcoal colored eyes, pure black waist length hair, and a skin tone that marveled Snow White's, and she had the slim figure of an hour glass. Her lip color was a natural rose pink, but she often covered it with shining red lipstick. "Jace! Dang it Jace, where are you?" she continued to shout out. _"I swear he acts like a five-year-old… Even Max is more mature, and he's ten!"_ Isabelle thought.

Isabelle Lightwood was obviously looking for her step-brother, Jace, in her spy gear. Yes, that's right, she's a spy, and her midnight black suit brought out her gorgeous features even more. The black leather stuck to her skin like glue, but allowed easy movement for combat. It shaped out even more of her chest, hips, and her thin, but firm, legs. She always wore five inch high heeled combat boots, and surprisingly she never lost balance during her fights.

And she was about ready to kick Jace's butt for the most unbelievable surprise her left in her room. See, she had just come back from a mission with her mother, Maryse. They had come back from an old abandoned warehouse where rebellious werewolves from the Downtown pack were trying to pick a fight with the head vampire clan. It was a known fact that the Moon's children and the Night's children did not get along very well.

The mission was to stop this battling that had been happening for the past four days and nights. Turns out the werewolves were also holding some illegal club that was not authorized buy HQ. It was a simple task her and her mother could do alone. A few guts and blood were shed, none of their own though. The rebels were taken into spy custody and were sent to the New York's base. The Dumont Vampire Clan was sent back to their residence in the abandoned hotel: Hotel Dumort.

All Isabelle wanted to do was strip off her blood stained gear and get rid of the stench of rotting guts and take a nice shower. Of course, that all changed when she finally reached the door to her room…

The walls were adorned by lipstick trails and the entire room was in a complete disaster. Clothes were scattered around the room, the closet was in disarray, her vanity table was a mess, her drawers were out and more clothes were spilling out of them, and finally her bedspread were strewn about the room. In other words, it looked like a twister had hit the place, and she had known, Jace had been in her room, again. By the time she had finished cleaning her room she had found the lipstick tube that was adorning the white painted walls.

So now she was still stuck in her wretched gear looking for Jace. She had screamed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It echoed in the big empty hall of the Institute in which she lived in. On the outside it was disguised as an old abandoned church, but on the inside it was lushly furnished with many pieces of fine art, and many different levels. She was currently on the residential level. "I'm going to murder him when I find him…" Izzy muttered under her breath. Maybe Alec, her brother, would know where he went off too. "Alec! Where are you? Alec! ALEC! AL-!"

"Be quiet, Izzy!" A voice growled out. Isabelle turned her head to her left where she saw her older brother with an angry expression. He was coming out from behind a door with ruffled hair. His face held annoyance and when he spoke, irritation, "I was to get some sleep, Izzy. What's the big deal anyway? In about two hours I have a mission to go to Brooklyn, _alone_." He bit out. "You know how I am when I don't get my sleep." He crossed his muscled arms over his chest which was covered in a white T-shirt, and he wore men's sleeping pants. His hair feathered around his head from the nap he had taken.

Despite being Isabelle's older brother, he had some different features. His eyes were a crystal blue which were brought out even more from his jet black hair. His skin tone was the same as Izzy's. He had one more attribute – he was gay, but he didn't show much evidence to it. He wore simple clothes as much as possible and his hair had no highlights. When out on a mission he would wear the regular spy suit and the black combat boots as every other spy did, depending on their region.

He heard Isabelle huffed and turned her head away from her brother. "Alec!" she whined.

Alec sighed, "What is it, Isabelle?" He leaned up against the door jamb, waiting for his sister to explain.

"Do you know where Jace is?" she asked him, looking back up into his face. "I know he was in my room playing around." Isabelle huffed again and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alec raised a brow at his sister. "Are you sure it was Jace and not Max? Jace is seventeen and Max is only ten. It could have been Max this time."

Isabelle shook her head and said, "Pfft. Please, Jace acts like he's the ten year old. Max is way more mature. At least you and I are more mature for our age…" She trailed off with her eyes closed and a smirk plastered on her face.

Alec snorted in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He watched as Izzy opened her eyes and looked at him with a frown. "Isabelle, I know I'm mature. I'm eighteen, I'm supposed to act mature, but you cry over a broken nail and your _sixteen_." He smirked at sister who looked about ready to smack him upside the head.

Izzy growled out, "Do you know how long it takes to get me to do them perfectly? And right when I finish I end up getting called out on a mission where I end up fighting some simpleminded human or raged up downworlder? Then, it turns out that they made me bust a nail. If you were more homosexual and hung out with me or mom more you might understand… Anyway, have you seen Jace or not?"

Alec sighed, "He was called into the main library about a mission. Hodge said it was important…" He trailed off pondering about it.

Isabelle was about to say something when both siblings heard the ruffle of feathers. They both turned their attention to right to see nothing but the empty hallway they stood in. The walls were made of oak and stained a dark burgundy. The ceiling was painted with different scenes with angels, cherubs, and etc. The hallway was carpeted a dark red with golden crosses.

Isabelle and Alec heard the ruffle of feathers again and looked up into the dark rafters above them. They saw nothing but darkness at first, then they were both staring into a pair of onyx colored eyes. It was Hugo; Hodge's pet crow. Hodge is their private tutor, retired spy, and one of the seven residents living in the Institute. See, there were seven people and two animals altogether living in the New York Institute. All together the people were Maryse, Robert, Hodge, Hugo, Church, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, and Max.

Isabelle was the first to speak, "Hugo! What are you doing? Did Hodge send you? Are you merely looking for that lazy cat, Church?" She put her hands on her hips. Alec held out his arm and Hugo flew down from the rafters with a loud caw.

"Look, he has something in his beak. A note maybe?" Alec asked as he stroked the belly of Hugo with his index finger. He watched as Izzy took the small rolled up piece of parchment colored paper. "Well what does it say?"

Izzy looked u from the paper at her brother with an annoyed expression, "I just started reading the paper. Relax Alexander." She looked back down at the paper and continued reading it. "It seems… It seems that Hodge has a dangerously important mission for Jace, you, and I. Hodge also wrote to see him immediately in the main library after the retrieval of this message. And that's all it says," Isabelle stated looking up at her brother. "Wow! Hodge must think were ready for this kind of mission.

Alec walked over behind Isabelle, Hugo ruffling his feathers softly. When Alec got behind his sister, he peered over her shoulder rereading the message. When he finished reading he slapped Isabelle upside the head, Hugo flying off his arm with angry caws. "That's all it said huh? Nothing about my other mission huh? I believe you forgot to read all of it, _sister_. I believe it said something about dad taking over my other mission. You were going to make a fool outta me?" Alec growled out low with venom laced in his voice.

Isabelle was on her knees, the message laying on the floor in front of her, and her hands rubbing the back of her head. Hugo was flying in circles above her with angry caws directed towards her. "You didn't have to smack me in the head for it! You could've asked me about it…" Isabelle grumbled. She looked over her shoulder to find Alec's retreating form down the hall, Hugo flying closely behind. "Hey where are you going?" Izzy shouted as she got back up on her feet.

Alec stopped in the middle of the hall and Hugo landed on his shoulder. He turned his head towards his sister, "I don't know if you remember, but Hodge said to go see him immediately after we got the message." Alec turned his head back and began walking down the hall again.

Izzy got up quickly and ran off down the hall, shouting, "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>A young man was sitting in a plush red chair. He was tall, slender, but muscular, and he was gorgeous. He had long curly blond hair that reached his eyes, gold colored eyes, with silver specks, and just to be quick – he looked like an angel. He looked perfect, well except for the small chip in his front bottom tooth. This was Jace.<p>

Jace was currently sitting across from the Institute's tutor, Hodge. They were both awaiting the arrival of Alec and Isabelle in the main library. Hodge was sitting behind a large, well-crafted oak desk. He was wearing a fine pressed tweed suit and Jace was wearing his spy suit with his gear strapped to his belt.

A few minutes of quietness went by without a word said. Jace was just idly sitting in his chair while twirling one of his blades between his fingers. Hodge was waiting patiently for the two arrivals while he was sipping tea. It was a known fact that Hodge was quite skilled with herbal remedies to cure almost anything. Then, the great oak double doors to the library busted open and came rushing the two expectants.

"My, why are you two so late? I sent Hugo out only ten minutes ago. I had the feeling both of you were together, so it should've taken five minutes at the least." Hodge sat back up on his chair as he watched Alec and Isabelle take their seats next to Jace, Isabelle slapping him upside the head while she sat next to him. Hugo came flying in silently and circled his master's head before landing gently on his right shoulder. Hodge flinched from even the light weight on his shoulder, evidence of an old would.

Jace spoke next, putting his blade away in its pocket that was stitched to his belt, "We have a _very_ important mission on our hands guys, but with me and my total awesomeness, I believe we can make it" His famous arrogant smirk was plastered on his pale lips, and grew larger at Izzy. "Have something on your mind, dear Isabelle? Or are you refraining from tackling me to the chair and strangling me to death?"

Hodge cleared his throat, "Isabelle, calm down, and Jace, just shut up for once. This is very important." When all attention was on him he spoke, "You three all remember the lesson on the great spy Valentine, correct?" All three heads nodded. "And you remember our history lesson about him?" Three more nods.

"He was cruel and wanted to take over the world, right? When his plans failed he decided to kill himself and the rest of his family" Izzy explained to the amazement of everyone. All three pairs of eyes were wide-eyed and staring at her. "What? Even I pay attention during lessons."

Jace snorted, "Yea, now if only you learned how to cook…" He looked over at Isabelle who was fuming. She hated it how he teased her for not knowing how to cook. Heck she makes great fish and liver soup, but the fish was whole and the liver was another story…

Hodge took back the attention by slamming his left hand on the desk. The startled crow from his shoulder jumped a little in the air with a surprised caw. "Jace as I said before shut up. Well it seems Valentine, well…"

"Well…" Alec dragged out, speaking for the first time since he came into the library. "What it is? It's not like Valentine came back from the dead and is showing his face again." Alec snorted at the unlikely possibility. He knew his and his family's remains were buried on guarded spy ground.

Hodge gave a look of knowing. "Apparently, he has."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! More details good for you guys? I hope so! See ya again next time in the next chapter of <em>The Art of Spying<em>. Chow for Now! :D**

**Fact: Did you know I was oringally gonna call this _The Art of Spying and Loving_? But I thought the title was a little too long so I just cut with this. ^u^ Tell me what'cha think about this name and which you prefer in the polls on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my homies! XD I am here today bringin' you the second chapter of my new story! YAY! :D So, like I said before, I won't be able to update as much cause of school. :( Schools a dog, huh? XP But, I wont abandon my stories! :) I'll keep writing chapters with every chance I get! :D Oh, I decided to do a timid a scared Clary in this story. BUT! I do have a awesome idea for a fighter Clary. And in this story she will gradually get braver.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Mortal Instruments characters, books, and other other stuff. They all belong to Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"HE'S WHAT!" Both Alc and Izzy yelled. They remembered thier history lesson from Hodge a few months ago...

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Gather 'round children. Time for history." said Hodge. He was sitting behind his big oak desk, shuffling paper. "Today we will be learning about the Uprising. Any questions so far?" he asked looking at the three teens sitting in front of his desk._

_Jace raised his hand first, then spoke, "Ya, first of all were teens _not _children. But, that was more a statement." Hodge was about to speak but Jace beat him to it. "My true question is, is he the one that killed my father and mother?" Jace looked up from his papers in his lap, his eyes dark with hatred._

_"Sadly, yes." Hodge said grimly. "Your parents were part of the Uprising, as well as I, and Robert and Maryse. Although I am confined here in the Institute by punishment, I am committed to help you train to be resourceful spies." He looked at the other two teens in front of his desk, Alec and Isabelle._

_Isabelle downright just spoke out, "I think that's cool. I mean besides our parents involemnt, but that means you have all the full details, right?" Isabelle might be over-dramatic on beauty supplies, but she was the kind of girl to fight best also._

_Hodge sighed, he should've expected this from Izzy. "Yes, Isabelle, I have full details on what happened. Now back to out lesson, shall we?" The three teens nodded. "Now the Uprising was only about..." Hodge tapped his chin thoughtfully, trying to remember how long ago it was. "Ah! Now I remember. It was about 18 years ago. I remember because Alec was just a squalling baby boy at the time."_

_"WHAT!" Alec yelled out, redness covering his cheeks. "You mean I was already born when the Uprising was happening?" Alec didn't sound to happy._

_"Yes," sighed Hodge, "you were. NOW back to our lesson. Valentine was the leader of the Uprising. Many of the current spies were part of the group, including some of my old friends." Hodge got a thoughtful look on his face. "I wonder where they are today...? Anyway, Valentine was a rogue spy, evil genius, and a man with the ladies. Although, he had won the heart of a young girl in our Uprising group. Her name was Jocelyn. One of my good friends. Lucian Graymark was Valentines right-hand man, his second in command and very close friend. But, just before the Uprising war started, he dissaeared. He and Jocelyn were very close, sometimes I think wether he had a crush on her or not. Valen- Yes, Alec?" Hodge asked with an annoyed sigh. He was tired of getting cut off._

_"So, your saying this Valentine guy was a smart guy, but he used it to try to take over the world? And he was a spy? We spies take an oath to protect the innocent people from guys like him." Alec said in an annoyed voice. "I mean why would HQ let a guy like him in? Valentine did take an oath right? Including all the other spies?"_

_"Yea, Alec has a point! Why would this guy go against the oath? That's just wrong." included Jace._

_"I think this is a cool lesson..." Isabelle murmured under her breath. All three men in the room looked over at her, and she was currently examining her nails. "What? I have to make sure my nails are clean..." exclaimed Isabelle. Alec, Jace, and Hodge just sighed._

_"My point is in this lesson, is that Valentine was a ruthless killer. He saw that we spies protected the innocent citizens for too long. His idea ws that if we made sacrifices, then the people should make thier own sacrifices... Their children..." All three teens in the room gasped. "I know, that's why when all the spies found out how extreme his plans were, they fled. So, they got no punishment, but Lucian, Robert, Maryse, Jocelyn, yes even she wanted to leave, I, and others, couldn't. We all new Valentine's great power and what he could do. Jocelyn and Valentine were all ready married. Jocelyn was eight months pregnant with a boy, but unbeknowst to her, Valentine was secretly feeding her demon blood. When the baby was born, she didn't want him. She said it wasn't her baby. Then, a few months later Luke dissapeared, and Jocelyn was pregnant again, with a girl. But Jocelyn got sick, so Valentine fed her angel blood. But when the Uprising started, Valentine realized he couldn't win this. At the end of the battle their was a great fire at the Morgenstern Manor. Apparently Valentine killed himself, his wife, and two kids... Nobody builds there becuase they believe it is cursed._

**_-End Flashback-_**

"You're joking right? Valentine really is dead, right? Come on Jace, give us hand!" Alec cried. He saw the seriousness in Jace's eyes. This was no joke at all. Valentine and his family really were back. Alec saw Jace stand up. "Jace, is _this _our mission? To stop this guy? All of us?" asked Alec.

Jace had a grim look pass over his eyes, "Yes, this is our mission. I belive we can do this. I just have to look my very best and be awesome as usual." Even in serious times Jace is still arrogant. Jace really never new when to say the right things at the right time. Actually, don't ask him a question, unless you can handle his answer. He will tell you the horrible truth, Jace doesn't lie.

Hodge spoke next, "Yes, you three, with the help of Robert, Maryse and I will guide you through the process of what to do first. The first step is to set up a perimeter around Valentine's current home. I've sent out Hugo with a mini camera attached to his foot, so we know where and how big Valentine's home is." At the sudden mention of said bird's name, Hugo came in quietly with soft _caws _indicating he was back from his little mission. Yes, even _Hugo _gets missions. "Once we set up our perimeter, we'll gather information about the household. Once that's done, we'll take it to the third step, infiltrate his residence and gather the neccesary information we need."

"You guys ready for this?" Isabelle asked, enthusiasm in her voice. She'll forget about the lipstick problem until this mission is over, but now, she's ready to fight along side her fellow spies.

"Yea, lets do this!" both Alec and Jace shouted at the same time.

"Alright then, let's get started on our briefing then." said Hodge with a smile. All three teens high fived and moved to sit down in the plush red couches in the library, readying for their jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! There's my second chapter for this new story! Hooray! :D This is just a bit of an info chapter, but I'll introduce Valentine, Jocelyn, Jonathan and Clary next chapter! I've decided to make Hodge and Hugo the good guys in my story. And Hugo has his little missions two! XD I can't wait to start the next chapter! Hope you likin' this story so far! Don't forget to give me feedback on my writing! Chow for Now! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright already! For the sake of my reviewers I'll do a BA Clary, but I get to do a timid Clary in my next MI story I write! Deal? Good. XD And to those who are worrying wether Alec is gay or not, well... HE IS! I just haven't gotten that far yet. So, be patient... Now I bring you the 3rd chapter of: The Art of Spying!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with The Mortal Instrument Series or the Series itself. They all belong to Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Somewhere in downtown Manhattan was a tall glass-and-steel building. It had fifty-seven floors. It was a new condominium tower. The last floor contained the most expensive and luxurious apartment of all: The Manhattan Tower penthouse, a grand artwork of sleek black-and-white design. The building was too new to have gathered dust yet, its bare marble floors reflected back the shining stars visible through the large floor-to-ceiling windows. The windows looked so clear it gives the illusion that there was nothing between the viewer and falling fifty-seven floors to your death.

But, standing in front of the window was man. He had a frown on his narrow, asecetic face,wearing his black-as-night spy suit. He had other things to worry about tonight than the look of Manhattan below him. "Arent you two ready _yet_?" he damanded. He raked his hand through his salt-white hair. "We have plans tonight, and I would like to get them over with."

"Now dear, be patient. They are after all teenagers." His wife, standing next to the man, was short and slender. Her fiery red hair, which was pulled into a chignon, was a huge contrast to her own spy suit, as well as her shining emerald eyes. In truth of her thoughts, she was _afraid _of her husband, and so was her daughter, but her daughter wasn't as afraid. She was raised by her brother the whole time they were gone to Europe, and her son was raised mostly by her husband. In all means really, she was wondering how she fell in love with this man. She now saw who had loved her all along. Her old companion...

"Hah. We raised our son and daughter to be on time, and this is how they treat us? I have -"

Far behind the couple was a door opening and slamming, two pairs of steps were heard coming towards them. One softer than the other, both steps kept completely in sync. The sound of a boy and a girl. Son and Daughter. Brother and Sister. They were Johnathan and Clary Morgenstern. They were their children. Masters of the art of spying. Their eighteen year old son raised to be good at spying, and their sixteen year old daughter raised to be good at fighting. The younger of the sibilings spoke.

"Oh well you be quiet and keep your suit on? Gosh, sometimes I wonder how you managed to deal with us when we were kids." Clary Morgenstern was a short red head with emerald eyes that looked like they were gleaming. She looked small and fraile, like she would break easily, but she didn't. She kept her attitude tough. She kept her past a secret... When her brother or father saw her and her mother together they would say they look so much alike, but Clary didn't think so. Clary saw her mother as beautiful, she didn't think of herself that way.

Jonathan spoke next, "Well technically they didn't raise you. _I _did. But now that you mention it, how did you control us when you did see us as kids?" Jonathan, unlike Clary, was a tall and had dark black hair. His figure stocky, but handsome. His eye's were as black as tar. He was the favorite child for his father. His sister would've been father's favorite two, if she _hadn't _been raised by her brother. But who's fault was that? So, for that, he would have to watch his small sister get beat with a belt or anything else dear old dad could find. Ever since she was little, he would look after her. He new that behind the tough exterior was a small girl frightened of her own father. He also knew mother was afraid too. He loved his mother more than father. She was so gentle and had a passion for art, just like sis. He vowed to protect his mother and sister and to get away from this man. And after hiding for so long... "Anyway, we are ready for our plans."

Valentine smiled.

**-With Jace, Alec, and Isabelle-**

"So where do we have to go first?" asked Alec. Hodge said something about visiting a Magnus Bane? Who the heck was that? Hodge described him as the High Tracker of Brooklyn. _"Tracker? What is this guy? A stalker or something?" _thought Alec.

"I can't believe were visiting THE Magnus Bane! YAY!" shouted Izzy. Apparntly, this Magnus Bane is famous for his sparkly parties. "He has so many different desinger suits, that are like all sparkly and stuff! He has a sense of fashion! Unlike you guys, espicially you Alec." Isabelle pointed out.

All three of them were currently walking down the streets of Brookyln's industrial part of town at midnight. Jace was wearing a black t-shirt, loose baggy blue jeans, and a pair of black sshoes. Isabelle was wearing a snow-white dress, black stilhetto boots, and her favorite red pendant. _They _were stylin'. Alec had on a white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans and some sneakers. _He _was _not _stylin'.

"So what if I'm not stylin'? Are you kill me Izzy?" Alec asked in a mocking tone. "Or, are you gonna take me shopping and buy me some new clothes?"

"I should..." Isabelle muttered, "but, at least match your clothes Alec! You have some decent things that match." Isabelle was currently walking next to Alec trying to reason with him that he can be stylish. "I mean you are _gay _after all, Alec. Have _some _sort of style."

Alec just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I think were here guys!" Jace shouted from two blocks ahead of them. He waved his hand signaling where he was. Alec and Isabelle ran up the remaing block to catch up to him. "Izzy you know about this sparkly guy than me, and shouldn't Alec know about this guy too?" asked Jace.

Once Alec and Isabelle were next to Jace, they all got a better look of where they were at: they were on a narrow avenue whitch was lined with old abandoned warehouses. "Think were in the right spot?" asked Isabelle with feigned curiosity. She walked down the pathway, with Jace and Alec following, into a fowl smelling enrtyway. It was a small entryway with a naked bulb hanging from a cord overhead. There was muffled music coming from the building. _"A Party?" _all three teens thought.

Jace reached up his hand to ring the doorbell... Nothing happened, so Jace tried again... Still, nothing. Jace reached up his hand to press a third time, but a hand caught his wrist. It was Isabelle, she had a stern look on her face. "_Jace_," she began venmonously, "don't be rude."

A door flew open, leaning against the door frame was a tall and slender man. He regarded them with feigned interest. "Spies I presume? That's funny, I don't remember inviting The New York's institue, only from other states and countries." His hair was a crown of black spikes, and it was all glittered. "Well, hello there blue eyes." he pointed the comment to Alec, who in turn, blushed furiously.

"And we presume you're the founder of this party, Magnus Bane?" questioned Jace with his cocky smile.

"Yes, that is I, Magnus the Glittering Magnificent. Did you come hear to join the other spies and my party, or hear for the use of my services?" Magnus asked with his own smile. Isabelle noticed he look part Asian and had glitter covering his whole face and body. His lips were painted a dark shade of blue, and he raked a ring-laden hand through his hair. This was her new friend. "Come in I guess. Just don't cause any trouble to the others."

And all three teens walked inside and Magnus closed the door behind them.

**-Sometime Earlier-**

With orders from their father, Johnathan and Clary went to crash the systems of Brooklyn's highest spy tracker, Magnus Bane. Their plan was to infultrate the building then sneak in to Magnus' computer room where he keeps all his systems. Then they would hack into the computer and erase all data of their fathers information.

Jonathan and Clary were currently sitting in a corner of the living room where the party was being held. It was a small two-seater couch, the color black, but sparkly. Basicly, _everything _in the room was sparkly. Even the _drinks_. "Remember what father said? Don't drink any strange colored drinks, you have no clue what they can do to you. One minute your drinking a green colored drink, the next you're running down Madison Avenue, naked, and with antlers on your head. Not," Johnathan added hastily, "that I've tried it."

Clary gave her older brother a knowing smile and hugged him tightly. "Sure you didn't." she whispered in his ear. She sat on his lap, and watched the party goers dance to the beat of the music. "Is it almost time? It's almost midnight. We should hurry." Clary wanted this mission to be over with. She had a feeling something bad awas about to happen.

"Relax, we'll be fine. We just have to wait for the perfect distraction. Then, we can do our job." Johnathan explained.

"Alright." Clary sighed.

An hour later, the cloke struck midnight, and that's when Clary fell. She watched as Magnus went to the doorway where he opened the door. There were three teens, all looking around her and her brtoher's age. Two guys, one girl. The blonde guy looked hot. Clary steered away from those thought and noticed Magnus was busy. She tugged on her brothers sleeve and pointed to where Magnus was. "Should we go now?"

Johnathan looked over towards the entryway and saw Magnus chatting it up with a few new teens. "Not yet," Clary whined,"but, almost..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next in my new story! :O Find out in the next chapter of: The Art of Spying! Don't forget to give me feedback! Chow for now! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO SO SORRY! I didn't mean to make you wait this long for the fourth chapter! Forgive me! I've just been so busy with school and all this other stuff... But! I promise soon I'll update more! Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the awesome Mortal Instruments Series. All the fawsome characters go to Cassandra Clare. You write some awesome stories girl! I wish I could write like that... *sigh* ^0^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was 20 minutes after midnight, and the party at the tracker's place was still going strong. But two teens were very uncomfortable. "Jonathan," Clary whispered to her brother, "we do this now or never. It's 20 after and we still haven't done any true work. Valentine will suspect something if we don't get this done! And if we go home, without the data we need and erased the proper data, dear old daddy will put the blame on me." Clary shot her brother a hard look. One filled with fear and truth, and her brother cringed.

_"She's right. If we don't do anything Valentine will blame her and keep her in the that isolated room, doing who knows what to her." _Jonathan shivered at the thought. It was bad enough already that thier father blamed her for everything, but also isolating her and beating her? That's just outrageous. "Alright." He turned to his sister who was sitting next to him on the sparkly couch. "I'll create a diversion while you sneak up into his room where he keeps all the system networks." Clary nodded. "You do know where it is, right?"

"Of course!" Clary sucked in her stomach, stood up straight with a hand on her chest. A look of determination and pride shining in her eyes. "I may be a two years younger than you, but I am skilled in fighting and hacking." She sat back down next to her brother and whispered, "Now go and create a distrsction, then I'll infiltrate."

"Got it Captain Cossy Pants." Jonathan teased.

"For your information I'm not wearing pants. I am wearing a slinky black mini dress that goes mid-thigh, stilletto-boots, and a black push-up bra with matching panties." Clary stuck her tounge out at her brother.

"Uh, to much information their sis. And I wish you hadn't worn that outfit either. It makes you look slutty..." Jonathan added the last part to himself. "Besides," he stood up, as well as his sister, "_I'm_ wearing pants also. Black jeans, a black tee, and and black sneakers."

"Just go and create a diversion!" Clary whispered/yelled, while pushing her brother towards Magnus.

"Alright! I'm going." And her brother walked off. She snuck over to the stair case out in the hallway...

* * *

><p><strong>-With Jace, Alec, and Isabelle-<strong>

All three teens were currently standing in one of the corners of the very sparkly room. Actullay, Isabelle was off dancing with some other spy from the Institute in Nevada. Yep, apparently spies from all over come to Magnus' parties. "Ok so now what do we do?" asked Alec. "Do we go ask Magnus to see his information?"

Jace, who was currently leaning up against the wall pushed off of it with his foot, "Well I guess, but he may ask for what reason. I suppose our situation is respectable." Alec nodded. "So why don't you go get Isabelle while I find that sparkly dude? Oh, and I think he has the spicy hots for you." Jaced smirked and winked at Alec, who blushed a dark crimson.

"He does not. He probably has a girlfriend or something..." Alec said. "Besides, he was winking at Isabelle."

"Oh, your wrong my blue eyed friend." A booming voice came up to them. It was Magnus and he had a martini glass filled with a pink liquid. "I like you _a lot_, and Isabelle and I are just good friends. She has all the latest fashion designs, while I have the latest fashion." He walked up to Alec and put a arm around his shoulder, whispering, "Why don't you and I become _very_ close friends?"

Alec blushed a bright crimson and looked away. He heard Magnus laugh. Jace found the opportunity to cut in smugly, "I for one would just like to stay friends." Magnus turned to look at him with a frown.

"Hey, Magnus!" yelled a strong voice. It was Jonathan. He walked up to stand next to Jace. "I heard Valentine is back. What do you think of that?" He asked, trying to make conversation. He looked behind him to see Clary sneaking up the stairs. She gave him the signal to continue, and he gave a slight nod.

"I think we should find him and send him back to Alicante to have him executed. A eye for a eye and a death for a death." Jace looked at Jonathan with a hard look. "He killed my father and I want him dead for it."

Jonathan stared at Jace for a while, before he stuck out his hand for a handshake, "My name's uh... Johnathan. I'm from the Institute in Boston." He quickly tried to figure out what to say. Jace kept staring at his outstreched hand and gripped it.

Jace smiled at him and shook his hand. "Sweet, my name's Jonathan too, but I go by Jace." He let go of Jonathan's hand and look toward Magnus, "So you invited people from all over?"

Magnus still had his arm around Alec's shoulder before he dropped it to talk to them. "Well now, my parties are just that awesome." He smiled smugly and started talking about how he designs his parties. "Well I always start off with lots and lots of glitter..."

Alec, Jace, and Jonathan put on fake smiles and internally groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Clary-<strong>

Clary was currently sneaking up the staircase to Magnus' bedroom where he keeps his mainframe systems. "Okay, Clary, stay cool. You can do this!" She whispered/yelled to herself. She made it to the door where the bedroom was. She jiggled the doorknob.

Locked.

_Dang... Somehow I knew it would be locked." _She thought sourly. She pulled out a pocket knife from her left boot and jammed it in the keyhole. She turned the knife and listened for a click. _"Come on... Almost there..." _

_CLICK_

_"Yes! I'm in!" _Clary slid the knife in her boot and threw open the door to find something very disturbing... It was a spy couple making out on a sparkly rainbow colored bed. They looked up at her and the girl blushed. "Oh by the angel! My eyes!"

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Yelled the guy. He was starting to stand up and picked up his shirt which was on the floor. "You just can't barge in here!"

Clary rolled her eyes and watched as the girl got up and walked up behind the guy. "Magnus told me to go up and stop the couple who was canoodling in his bed." She told them. She smirked at them and watched as the girl's eyes went wide.

"Jacob," the girl whispered, "I told you Magnus knows everything! We should have done it in the bathroom, but no..." She rambled on as the couple left the room. They closed the door behind them and Clary was left thinking.

_"What the hell did I just see?"_ Clary thought creepily. She shivered in disgust and walked across the room to a desk where a large computer screen and monitor was sitting. She pulled out the rolling chair and sat down in it; she rolled back towards the desk and started working her majic. She tunred on the monitor which then lit up the computer screen. A small window appeared asking for the password. _"Lets see... What was the information Valentine gave me...? Okay, so we know he _loves_ sparkles, has a cat, and travels a lot..." _Clary typed in her guessed password and the window blinked with a, "Password Valid". Clary sat back in her chair hands clasped behind her head and smiled as the information started to load on to the computer screen...

* * *

><p><strong>~Back with Jonathan and the others~<strong>

"Then, when im done with the decorations I choose a style of music. For instance it'll most likely be clubbing music, like the band that's playing now." Magnus waved a hand towards the front of his living room where four guys were playing music: one singing, one playing drums, one playing guitar, and one playing bass guitar. "These guys are from California," Magnus stared to explain. "I've been to San Diego, been to some of thier clubs, and stumbled upon this club for spies. This band was playing and hired them for my party."

Jonathan, Jace, and Alec stared at the band in awe. The band was about their age and were pretty good. "Wow Magnus," Alec started. "Thier pretty go-"

"Magcus" All heads turned to the source of the slurring voice... It was Isabelle hanging onto the neck of some equally drunken teenager, both holding martini glasses with weird colored liquids. Izzy had her drink flying all over the place, a drunk smile on her face and her eyes half lidded. The teen she was holding onto was just standing their like a idiot and tried drinking his drink but kept splashing it all over himself. "So you guyzz, anybody wanna do mez?' Izzy pushed away the drunk teen and hardly cared he flew to the ground, his glass shattering and him becoming unconscious.

Magnus, Alec, Jace, and Jonathan flinched at the state Izzy was in. She was currently menatlly unstable and so was her body... She walked up to Jonathan and started doing a seductive dance around him... "Uh Izzy...? I don't think you should be up right now... It's going to increase the pain in your hangover in the morning..." Jonathan gasped as Isabelle started kissing his neck with butterfly kisses. Magnus, Jace, and Alec stared in shock at the scene in front of them.

"Oh come on big boy... I saw you eyeing me when I walked in, I could feel your eyes burning through my clothes.." Isabelle whispered huskily into his ear. He jumped away from her and she went on next to Magnus. "I know you want me to Maggy." She pulled away from him and started laughing like a mental person. Next thing the men knew she collapsed onto the floor, her laughter dying down into fits of giggles.

"Hey Magnus, is their a place we can put her for tonight or until we leave?" Asked Alec, his sister still giggling in his arms after he picked her up bridal-style. "I think she needs to lay down for awhile."

"Sure Alec, I have a bed upstairs she can use. Plus, I believe you guys came here not for my fawsome party, but for some information regarding Valentine?" Manus asked, and eyebrow raised. Magnus started walking out into the hall with Alec holding a still giggling Isabelle and Jace walking behind him. Magnus turned onto a staircase and walked up to the room where Clary had went up.

Jonathan, still standing in the same spot where Izzy was trying to seduce him, realized they were heading into Clary! _"Oh HELL! CLARY! I forgot she's still up their! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! I'm so stupid! I'm her big brother for Angel's sake!" _Jonathan took out his phone-like transceiver and signaled for Clary's.

"_Jonathan, is that you? _"Clary's confused voice.

"No, it's a duck calling for his shadow... Clary, don't be stupid! Of course it's me!" Jonathan nearly yelled into his transceiver. Sometimes he thought his sister was stupid sometimes...

"_Don't you get snippy with me mister! You know how I get with your snippy attitudes... Anyway, what do want at such an important time like this? I'm currently deleting Valentine's file in the system, I need about a few more minutes before the whole thing is deleted._" Clary really hated it when her brother got his snippy attituedes... He was such a butthead when he got this way.

"Clary, forget about deleting the file and get out of their! Magnus and few other spies are coming up for information regarding Valentine. If they catch you deleting the file they'll know were on Valentines side! Just get out of their, now!"

* * *

><p><strong>~With Clary~<strong>

Clary was watching the computer screen making sure nothing happened to delay the deleting process, she needed two more minutes until it was done. "Jonathan! You pig for brains! I thought I told you to keep Magnus occupied! What the hell were you thinking? You know I only have a knife for defense! These people could have guns"

"_Listen Clary, I don't care if the file gets deleted or not! I just don't want you gettign hurt!_" Hissed Jonathan.

"Listen _Big Brother_," Clary hissed back at Jonathan with venom in her voice, "either way I'm going to get hurt! If this file doesn't get deleted Valentine's going to do a lot worse things to me then a few spies. I'll be fi-" Clary stopped when she heard the tunring of a doorknob. She turned her head towards the rooms only door with a look of horror written all over her face.

Clary came face to face with Magnus and they connected eyes. Just through the connection Clary could see she was in trouble. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN HERE!" Magnus asked with a booming voice. His gaze turned to fire and, honestly, Clary saw her father all over again.

Clary jumped out of the chair and grabbed the knife she had in her boot. She held it up in front of her and watched as the blonde boy she saw earlier came to stand next to the tall man Another boy she saw earlier with the pretty girl in his arms came up to stand on the other side of Magnus. Clary could hear footsteps rushing up the stairs and saw her brother standing next to her. "Jonathan," Clary whispered to her brother who was standing on her right, his hands in front of him, "I saw the firey gaze father gives me in Magnus' eyes..."

Jonathan froze next to his sister and turned to look at her. He could tell she was scared, because she was shaking, and Clary never shook like this. Unless, of course, it was in front of their father. "Clary -"

"Jonathan," Clary's voice cracked, she was crying, "I'm scared."

Jonathan heard a beep and saw a window appeared on the computer screen. He squinted and saw it read, "Deletion cancled". Jonathan sighed, _"Dang it! All this for nothing! We came here for nothing! And now Clary isn't in the condition to fight, plus I can't fight off three spies on my own... What am I going to do?" _Jonathan thought helplessly.

"Surrender now, and we won't have to use force." The blond boy spoke with a smirk plastered on his face.

"No."

All heads turned towards the small redhead with her head down, her long hair creating a curtain around her pale face. She looked up with dried tear stains on her cheeks. Her dazziling green orbs shining with a newfound determination. "I will NOT give up without a fight!" She screamed towards the spies on the other side of the room. "I will not lose."

"Very well then. A fight just between you and me, girly." Jace directed the challenge at Clary. He winked at her, "Just you, me, and a kinfe. Nothing else. If I win, you turn both of yourselves in, and if you win, we'll let you go with what you wanted." Jace's smirk was still plastered on his face.

Alec watched as Jace pulled out his own knife from out of his belt. Isabelle passed out long ago in his arms and was snoring in his ear. Magnus walked over to a corner of the room, pulling him along, and saw the boy from earlier go into his own corner.

"It's a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! :O What's going to happen in the next chapter of <em>The Art of Spying<em>? Will Clary be able to kick Jaces butt or vice versa? Will love blossom between enemies? And what's Valentine going to do when he finds out shocking news? Find out next time in the next chapter! Chow for Now! :D**


End file.
